No Fear
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sue Corkill. Parfois, avoir la sécurité, ce n'est pas assez. Cela se passe pendant la saison 7, après Heroes.


**NO FEAR  
><strong>

**Auteur**** : Sue Corkill**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/Angst

Résumé : Parfois, avoir la sécurité, ce n'est pas assez. Cela se passe pendant la saison 7, après Heroes.

Disclaimer :All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Note de l'auteur : juste quelque chose qu'il fallait que j'écrive après avoir regardé Heroes 2.

Copyright © M. Susan Corkill, March 2004.

Note du traducteur : Un 'missing scene' comme Sue en a le secret…

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas pu contacter Sue. C'est donc sans son autorisation que je publie cette traduction. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Sam se tenait à l'extérieur de la porte, mourant d'envie d'entrer, mais effrayée de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'instant où elle le verrait… lui parlerait. Les événements des derniers jours avaient été accablants, mais elle s'était efforcée de rester à l'écart, même si tout en elle avait besoin de sa présence, de sa force. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu pour l'instant, avec l'investigation de Woolsey, l'équipe de caméra et Bregman tapis autour d'eux à chaque tournant. Et Janet… les larmes qui n'étaient jamais très loin commencèrent une fois de plus à se déverser. Entendant des bruits de pas en bas du couloir, Sam les essuya rapidement et frappa à la porte, faisant un pas à l'intérieur.

Quelque chose au plus profond d'elle s'apaisa un petit peu quand elle le vit, l'étau dans sa poitrine se desserrant d'une fraction. Il paraissait bien, fatigué… mais vivant. Le bandage qu'il venait de couvrir de son t-shirt, un rappel sombre de ce qui était presque arrivé. Elle réprima un frisson, l'image de lui, étendu inconscient sur le sol, les bords carbonisés de son uniforme fumant encore, était gravée au fer rouge dans son cerveau. Forçant ses pensées à s'écarter de cette image, elle parla.

« Mon Colonel, j'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez quitter l'infirmerie. »

« Oui, ahh… encore un peu endolori. » Il acheva de mettre son t-shirt. « Mais ils ont dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. »

« Vous avez eu de la chance que le tir vous ait touché là où il l'a fait. Ce nouveau pare-balle est bien. »

« Ca n'a pas beaucoup aidé Fraiser. »

Elle essaya de ne pas flancher, ses mots, horrible et triste vérité. « Non. »

« Comment va Cassie ? » Jack se leva alors, bougeant assez facilement, remarqua Sam, et il prit sa veste.

« C'est une gamine très courageuse, elle survivra, vous savez. » Elle faillit s'effondrer alors, aucun enfant – peu importait sa force – n'aurait dû perdre une seconde mère.

« Oui. » Jack mit sa veste. « Vous parlerez au service ? »

Elle ne put rien dire pendant un instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire remontant à la surface, suppliant d'être libéré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… elle n'osait pas laisser sortir cela, parce que ça la détruirait. « Mon Colonel, je voulais juste vous dire que… quand vous étiez étendu là… » Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais elle n'allait pas s'enfuir cette fois-ci. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, elle se contenta de, « Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous alliez bien. »

Il ne dit rien, son expression aussi sombre et indéchiffrable que jamais, ses yeux bruns ne reflétant rien de l'émoi qui, elle savait, brillait dans ses yeux à elle. Elle ne se détourna pas, même quand les larmes s'écoulèrent et qu'elle pouvait sentir ses émotions percer à travers la surface. Elle garda son regard plein de larmes concentré sur la seule constance dans sa vie – l'homme se tenant devant elle. A travers tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le programme « Porte des étoiles », il avait été là. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas dire tout haut ce qu'elle ressentait, elle pouvait lui dire avec ses yeux. Laissant tout son amour transparaître, elle observa avec émerveillement ses yeux s'assombrir encore plus et il parla alors.

« Venez là. »

Elle alla dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Peu importait où ils étaient ou les contraintes de leurs rangs respectifs. Elle avait besoin de lui… elle avait besoin de lui. Son souffle était chaud sur son cou, ses lèvres s'attardèrent délicatement le long de son cou, un lent frisson la traversant, lequel n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur qui persistait encore dans son cœur, mais tout à voir avec l'homme qui la tenait si étroitement.

« Vous venez avec moi à la maison ? »

Sa voix était un simple murmure dans son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux. L'espoir qui restait habituellement si profondément enfoui qu'elle en avait oublié la présence s'épanouit à la vie. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque ? Pouvait-elle vraiment oser faire ce que son cœur exigeait ? L'image de sa silhouette immobile et son visage pâle à cet instant avant qu'elle ne sache s'il était vivant ou mort remplit son cerveau rapidement suivie par celle de Janet Fraiser étendue immobile sur un brancard, son équipe médicale essayant vainement de la sauver.

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Ses bras se desserrèrent et elle recula. Une grande main essuya une larme errante sur sa joue. « Rejoignez-moi à l'ascenseur du niveau dix-neuf dans vingt minutes. »

Elle acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et sortit à reculons de la pièce, vivement consciente du feu latent brûlant derrière la tristesse de ses yeux.

ooo

Quatre-vingt-dix minutes plus tard, Sam manœuvrait le 4x4 de Jack dans son allée – sa seule concession à sa blessure avait été de lui permettre de conduire. Leur trajet s'était déroulé en grande partie dans le silence, sauf pour les murmures occasionnels de Jack pour la direction, ce dont Sam était reconnaissante. Cela avait pris toute sa retenue pour réussir à sortir de la montagne jusqu'à son 4x4, réussissant à peine à éviter un Bregman quelque peu adouci et son éternelle caméra.

Elle coupa le contact, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle se demanda brièvement s'il s'était endormi, mais il prit alors une profonde respiration, tourna sa tête et la regarda. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle à la lumière naturelle, des cercles sombres sous ses yeux et sa bouche étroite témoignant de la rude épreuve qu'il venait de vivre. Et tandis qu'une petite voix en elle murmurait que venir avec lui ne ferait qu'intensifier sa peine à lui… sa peine à elle, elle était finalement allée au-delà du point où elle ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

« Home, sweet home, » murmura-t-il.

Sam essaya de rassembler un sourire, mais échoua. La douleur de la perte – à la fois réelle et potentielle – était encore trop fraîche. Et la réalité d'être assise dans son 4x4, se préparant à entrer avec lui dans sa maison, s'enregistrait lentement dans son esprit. Douleur et peine partagées avaient peut-être motivé son invitation, mais elle avait accepté pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Le son de la portière passager qui s'ouvrait résonna bruyamment dans l'habitacle silencieux. Sam sortit comme elle put derrière lui, s'assurant que le verrouillage et l'alarme étaient activés avant de le suivre dans l'allée. Il se tint patiemment près de la porte et elle lui tendit silencieusement les clés. Le bref contact de ses doigts avec les siens envoya une décharge de conscience qui la traversa comme un arc électrique. Les yeux de Jack se relevèrent brusquement sur les siens, ses yeux sombres ne dévoilant rien, la joie fugace du contact accidentel s'effaçant avec son regard sombre. Elle était peut-être trop égoïste…

« Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir… » murmura-t-elle, maniant maladroitement son sac pour récupérer son portable et appeler un taxi.

Il se figea, la porte à moitié ouverte. « Ne soyez pas stupide. »

La colère éclata. « Je ne suis pas stupide, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je suis- »

« Raisonnable ? » compensa-t-il.

Elle relâcha son portable dans le sac et le referma avec un clic brutal. La résignation morne dans sa voix et l'expression de plus en plus distante confirmant ce qu'elle avait seulement commencé à soupçonner, que son besoin était aussi grand que le sien. Il devrait être mort, Janet était morte…

« Vous avez raison, » dit-elle. « Je suis stupide. » Un sourire flotta brièvement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir complètement et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle le dépassa, scellant leurs deux destins. La pièce était sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés et elle posa sa serviette par terre à côté d'une des chaises, ôtant sa veste et la déposant soigneusement sur la chaise. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite, jusqu'ici toutes les avances avaient été faites par Jack.

Se contractant d'abord lorsqu'elle le sentit derrière elle, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules et son souffle chaud ébouriffant délicatement ses cheveux, elle prit une profonde respiration et se força à se détendre et s'appuya contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent lentement le long de ses bras avant de la serrer encore plus étroitement, ses bras se refermant autour d'elle. Oh mon Dieu, elle laissa ses yeux se fermer, s'imprégnant de sa présence. Plus tôt, à la base, elle avait été trop bouleversée… mais maintenant, maintenant elle ressentait une paix étrange, ici dans sa maison, dans ses bras. La douleur était toujours là et serait là pendant très longtemps, mais elle pouvait trouver la paix ici, avec cet homme.

Ses pensées dérivèrent et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle laissa échapper, « Cassie est juste un peu plus âgée que moi quand ma mère est morte. »

« Elle est forte, vous l'avez dit vous-même, » murmura-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais… mais j'avais toujours mon père et Mark. Elle n'a plus personne. »

« Elle vous a, elle a le reste d'entre nous. Est-ce que Fraiser n'avait pas une sœur ? »

Sam hocha la tête le futur de Cassie était moins un mystère que le sien n'avait été dans cette même circonstance. Cassie obtiendrait son diplôme du lycée dans moins de trois mois et elle avait déjà été acceptée à l'Université du Colorado, son futur assuré par l'Air Force. « Je souhaiterais juste que… » Sa voix s'estompa quand elle réalisa combien elle paraissait pathétique.

« Qu'elle soit toujours vivante ? »

Son rire était amer. « J'étais si soulagée quand j'ai découvert que vous étiez en vie, c'était comme si on m'avait redonné ma vie. » Il prononça des mots à voix basse, ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle. « Et puis, au milieu de ma joie, j'ai découvert qu'une de mes plus chères amies était morte ce jour-là. Ce n'est pas juste, » se plaignit-elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas juste, » acquiesça-t-il et elle fut soulagée qu'il n'essaie pas de l'apaiser ou de la convaincre du contraire. Elle avait su que la vie n'était pas juste depuis le jour où sa mère lui avait été prise. Bien sûr, de même que l'homme qui la tenait en ce moment dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna alors dans son étreinte il desserra sa prise, mais la garda toujours dans ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. « Qu'aurais-je fait si vous étiez mort ? » demanda-t-elle tout haut, sa voix basse et sa main douce comme elle la levait et caressait sa joue.

« Vous auriez continué. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent, certains des ombres d'avant revenant, et elle se demanda si ses émotions allaient enfin s'en écouler. « Avoir une vie. »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai une vie. »

Il ne prétendit pas ne pas comprendre, ce pour quoi elle fut reconnaissante. Et puis sa façade impassible se brisa alors, un son grave roulant dans sa poitrine, ses mains se resserrant autour de sa taille. « Alors quand allez-vous commencer à la vivre ? » questionna-t-il brutalement.

« Maintenant, » murmura-t-elle, surprise par la facilité avec laquelle le mot sortit de sa bouche – et de son cœur. L'action suivit la pensée et avant qu'il ne puisse même répondre, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se raidit et elle ressentit un désespoir passager. Quand elle sentit un frisson traverser son corps, elle paniqua et resserra ses bras autour de lui, sa bouche affamée et exigeante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête et réfléchisse, elle voulait écarter toute pensée hors de son esprit à l'exception du désir qui avait enfin été libéré.

Elle explora avec enthousiasme ses lèvres de sa langue, tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, plaidant avec lui pour qu'il s'abandonne à ses exigences. Son insistance était irrésistible, alors qu'elle canalisait sa peine dans la passion. La partie rationnelle en elle envoyait un petit avertissement, l'intensité de ses émotions traversant comme un violent incendie son état d'esprit vulnérable, mais Sam l'ignora fermement. Rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant, sinon le fait qu'il était vivant – et qu'il était dans ses bras.

Son manque de réponse pénétra finalement à travers son excitation, les mains qui étaient un instant auparavant en train de tirer brusquement son t-shirt pour le libérer de son pantalon, tombèrent sans vie à ses côtés. Et quand elle regarda dans ses yeux, la colère qui couvait dans leur profondeur brune la choqua. Reculant d'un pas, elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et rabaissa son propre t-shirt.

« Pardon, » réussit-elle à murmurer, sa voix se brisant en un halètement quand de puissantes mains agrippèrent ses poignets avec une force à les marquer.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour votre commodité, un corps à disposition que vous pouvez utiliser pour bloquer votre peine, » gronda-t-il.

La honte et la confusion la traversèrent. Etait-ce ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Recherchant le doux afflux de l'oubli pour engourdir ses sens et remplacer sa peine par le plaisir physique ? « Non, » murmura-t-elle, « ce n'est pas cela- »

Ses mains fermes avaient remonté ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules et il la secoua légèrement. « Alors qu'était-ce donc exactement ? Parce que si vous pensiez que quoi que ce soit qui se passerait une fois que nous serions ici était juste un… un plaisir temporaire pour vous faire vous sentir mieux, alors vous feriez mieux d'appeler votre petit ami. »

Elle lutta alors pour se libérer de sa prise. « Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez ? » demanda-t-elle, la douleur qui la traversa encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait ressentie quand elle pensait qu'il était mort. « Que je vous utiliserais – ou lui – de cette façon ? »

Il soupira, passant sa main sur son visage en un geste familier. « Que suis-je censé penser, Sam ? »

« Je voulais quelque chose de normal, » avoua-t-elle, ne voulant plus de secrets entre eux. « Mais cela s'est avéré être tout sauf normal et puis quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais simplement en train de l'utiliser… eh bien, je n'étais pas très fière de moi, ou de ce que j'avais fait. » Le mélange crispé de désespoir, de peine et de désir roulant comme une tempête en elle la contraignit à prononcer les mots suivants. « Pour ce que ça vaut, ça a toujours été vous. »

« Je ne sais plus si c'est suffisant, Sam. »

Ses mots l'abasourdirent. Avait-elle été si égoïste qu'elle l'avait considéré comme acquis ? Assumant aveuglément qu'il serait toujours là pour elle – quoi qu'il se passe ? Et ce qui la faisait se sentir encore plus coupable, c'était qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle… même quand il avait cru qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

« Jack, » dit-elle délibérément, ignorant l'éclat soudain d'avertissement dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous invitée ici ? »

Ce fut son tour d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise et elle voulut s'adoucir, mais s'il allait forcer cette question, alors il allait devoir faire quelques confessions aussi. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, résolu apparemment à étudier ses bottes. Mais il leva finalement la tête, les yeux fermés pour – elle sut instinctivement –s'empêcher de révéler trop et dit, « Parce que je pensais que vous aviez besoin de moi. »

L'espoir, une fois encore, brilla dans son cœur et elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui. « J'ai vraiment besoin de vous. »

Elle crut voir une lueur identique dans ses yeux, mais il parut encore plus sombre quand il répondit. « Est-ce tout ? Vous avez juste besoin de moi ? »

S'avançant plus près d'un pas traînant, Sam tendit la main et toucha délicatement son avant-bras. Quand il ne l'éloigna pas, elle descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. « J'ai besoin de vous, je vous veux, je vous aime. » Elle eut un sourire ironique, les larmes menaçant à nouveau. « Plus simplement, je ne veux pas vivre sans vous. »

« Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai, » avoua-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent finalement. «Alors je suppose que ça suffira. »

Elle n'essaya pas de cacher les larmes qui se déversèrent à ses mots, mais il y avait encore une chose. « Dites-moi encore pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix et ses yeux doux.

A nouveau, il prit son temps et elle se mit à se demander si elle espérait trop, quand finalement il parla.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de vous, » murmura-t-il.

Cette réponse – laquelle ne lui ressemblait pas – était suffisante pour elle. Il tira sur sa main alors et elle vint volontiers dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle soupira, se nichant plus étroitement et s'imprégnant simplement de sa présence, l'étreinte simple la réconfortant d'une façon qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, mais qu'elle n'allait pas remettre en question. Elle avait assez questionné et douté ses sentiments pour une vie entière. Là, en cet instant, elle allait accepter ce qu'il offrait, quoi que ce soit, car dans ses bras il y avait la paix et – elle gémit d'impuissance quand ses caresses apaisantes se transformèrent en quelque chose de plus pressant – le désir.

Se tournant discrètement dans son étreinte, elle frotta ses seins contre sa poitrine et modifia sa position pour prendre délicatement son érection naissante contre son ventre. Sam sentit les braises du désir se rallumer lentement, tremblotant en retournant à la vie et brûlant d'une chaleur plus forte, réalisa-t-elle, maintenant que la tempête de feu initiale était finie. Une grande main se déplaça paresseusement au bas de son dos, appuyant à la base de son épine dorsale et elle pivota son pelvis lentement contre lui. Son grognement étranglé la fit sourire et elle bougea légèrement sa tête, déposant de doux baisers sur sa gorge. Elle continua de l'embrasser, savourant les caresses tendres quand il déplaça brusquement une main, tenant maintenant délicatement sa tête tandis que l'autre continuait de la serrer étroitement, sa bouche descendant sur la sienne.

Ses paupières se fermèrent en papillonnant, l'intensité de son regard la balayant et promettant une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais osée imaginer. Ses lèvres frôlèrent délicatement les siennes, la tourmentant et l'excitant, insinuant un plaisir encore plus grand qui attendait. Elle gémit, une main s'accrochant désespérément à ses cheveux courts, inconsciente de la prise violente, attentive qu'à une seule chose – sa bouche fusionnée continuellement à la sienne. Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui arrivait, ses mains se saisirent à nouveau de ses poignets, la tirant hors de son étreinte.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, la panique commençant à revenir à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie l'expression de tendre désir dans ses yeux. Il souriait et elle se détendit, de petits frissons de plaisir remontant ses bras de là où ses pouces caressaient l'intérieur de ses poignets.

« Je crois qu'il y a un meilleur endroit pour continuer ça. »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire radieux. « Vraiment ? »

« Mmmmm. » Il se pencha plus près et plaça un baiser rapide sur son front. « Viens avec moi. »

« Où tu voudras, » lui dit-elle, contente lorsqu'un sourire traversa brièvement son visage. Il relâcha une de ses mains et elle le suivit avec enthousiasme le long du couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois qu'ils franchirent le seuil de sa chambre, il lâcha sa main et elle se tint là gênée juste à l'intérieur de l'embrasure de la porte, alors qu'il fermait partiellement les rideaux. La lumière atténuée de l'après-midi ne fit rien pour masquer la lassitude sur son visage ou la légère grimace quand il se retourna vers elle. Elle fit les quelques pas vers lui et posa sa main avec douceur sur son abdomen, le pansement qu'elle pouvait sentir sous son t-shirt un sombre rappel des circonstances qui les avaient amenés à ce moment précis.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, » lui dit-elle, frottant sa main doucement sur le doux coton de son t-shirt.

« Ca ira. »

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Je vais bien, » la rassura-t-il.

Elle étudia soigneusement son visage et il résista à son examen, son regard brun sombre ne vacillant jamais. Et sous la lassitude et la douleur de sa récente épreuve, elle pouvait voir une douleur plus profonde, une douleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Glissant une main en haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à son visage, elle caressa sa joue, lissant ses doigts sur les lignes rongées par les soucis que le temps et la souffrance avaient marqués sur son beau visage. « Je ne veux pas te faire mal, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu ne le feras pas, » répondit-il en murmurant.

Elle n'était pas sûre de le croire, mais elle le désirait plus qu'elle ne doutait de lui. Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle le poussa gentiment et il s'assit docilement sur le bord du lit. S'agenouillant devant lui, elle prit son t-shirt, le soulevant prudemment au-dessus de son abdomen et par-dessus sa poitrine puis sa tête. L'austère blancheur du pansement était un silencieux témoignage de sa presque mort, les marbrures des contusions s'étalant au-delà du pansement étonnamment vives sous la faible lumière. Elle ne put réprimer le faible son de détresse à cette vue, touchant délicatement la peau décolorée avec ses doigts soudain tremblants.

« Sam. » Un doux contact sous son menton amena son regard dévasté sur lui. « Ca va aller. »

« Je sais, » marmonna-t-elle, « c'est juste que, je… » Elle glissa sa main sur sa poitrine pour la poser sur son cœur, le régulier boum-boum amenant encore plus de larmes piquantes dans ses yeux. « Je suis simplement heureuse que tu ailles bien. »

Il sourit, essuyant avec douceur les larmes sur ses joues. « Je crois que nous avons déjà convenu de ça, » taquina-t-il.

Elle réussit un faible sourire et prit une profonde respiration, forçant sa peine à retourner dans les profonds replis de son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle aurait encore à faire face à la mort. Se penchant plus près, elle commença à déposer de doux baisers sur son visage. Il changea de position, ses mains se posant avec douceur sur ses épaules et écartant ses genoux, lui permettant de s'avancer plus près. Même s'il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, sa joue était agréablement rude contre ses lèvres comme elle déposait une pluie de baisers humides le long de sa mâchoire. Ses mains descendirent le long de sa poitrine, ses ongles fouillant dans ses poils clairsemés. Quand ses doigts passèrent sur le pansement, elle plaça un dernier baiser le long de sa mâchoire et se recula légèrement pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa tâche suivante.

Débouclant adroitement sa ceinture, elle travailla à libérer les boutons, contente de sentir son érection grandissante quand ses doigts ne purent s'empêcher de le frôler. Même protégé par le fin coton de son boxer, la chaleur et la force étaient incroyablement enivrantes. Passant ses mains le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses encore vêtues, elle passa ses mains sur ses mollets jusqu'à ses bottes. Elle refoula un juron à voix basse quand les lacets se révélèrent être têtus, un petit rire grave étant la seule réponse de Jack alors qu'elle ôtait prudemment ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Après avoir massé brièvement ses pieds – cette fois il grogna à son toucher – elle fut rapidement ramenée à sa tâche précédente.

Glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de la ceinture de son pantalon, elle tira avec précaution et murmura de manière encourageante. Jack s'y prêta obligeamment, s'appuyant en arrière sur ses coudes et soulevant légèrement ses hanches pour qu'elle puisse ôter le reste des vêtements. Restant sur ses genoux, les vêtements de Jack tombés de ses mains et elle le fixa… oh, Dieu… il était magnifique. Même la présence du pansement ne pouvait gâcher sa puissante masculinité. Tout ce qui était femme en elle réagit à la vue de lui étendu devant elle… l'attendant. Elle pouvait en fait sentir son corps se préparer pour lui, sa culotte s'humidifiant avec chaque minute qui passait. Elle avait besoin de lui en elle.

Se levant brusquement, elle ne fut qu'à moitié consciente de la lueur lascive dans ses yeux quand elle tira sur son t-shirt pour l'enlever. Mais quand il remonta plus haut sur le lit et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait avidement, elle ralentit délibérément. Prenant grand soin – et s'assurant qu'il la regardait toujours – Sam mit ses bras derrière pour détacher les crochets de son soutien-gorge. Elle aurait souhaité porter quelque chose de plus séduisant que le coton blanc et se promit qu'un jour elle porterait de la dentelle noire quand elle se déshabillerait pour lui. Cependant, le coton blanc n'était pas sans effet.

« Sam, » gronda-t-il presque alors qu'elle se tenait là. « Enlève simplement ce fichu truc. »

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel, » taquina-t-elle, libérant le crochet et puis l'ôtant tranquillement, les bretelles tombant de ses épaules et avec une dernière secousse, le vêtement tomba à ses pieds. La lueur brûlante dans les yeux de Jack l'incita à s'étirer, exposant sa beauté pâle pour lui. Elle l'étudia par-dessous ses cils, laissant ses mains glisser de manière provocante sur ses seins avant de les laisser virevolter vers la taille de son pantalon. Elle libéra les boutons avant de se courber et de délacer ses bottes. Dieu merci la gymnastique, pensa-t-elle avec flegme alors qu'elle terminait sans effort la manœuvre. Otant les bottes et les chaussettes – et s'assurant qu'elle avait toujours son attention, Sam se redressa et presque avec désinvolture tira son pantalon – et ainsi que sa culotte blanche – sur ses hanches fines, les laissant tomber à ses chevilles. S'en libérant, elle rampa sur le lit avec lui.

S'agenouillant à côté de lui, Sam sourit tendrement quand il leva les mains et caressa ses seins, ses doigts rugueux un contraste séduisant à sa chair lisse. Se baissant, elle l'embrassa. Une de ses mains glissa autour de son dos, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Elle s'abaissa, à moitié allongée sur son côté à côté de lui. Tout en restant contre sa poitrine, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, lèvres, langues et dents savourant et taquinant. Se perdant dans la douceur du plaisir de leurs baisers, les bras de Jack se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle se détendit complètement contre lui, son soudain gémissement de douleur la prenant par surprise.

Sam se redressa immédiatement. « Jack, » murmura-t-elle, à nouveau proche des larmes à la vive expression de douleur qui s'effaçait juste de son visage. « Je suis désolée. » Elle tendit la main pour le toucher, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal à nouveau, sa main papillonna de façon indécise au-dessus de sa poitrine avant qu'il ne la saisisse.

Amenant sa main à ses lèvres, il embrassa ses doigts. « Pas de ta faute, » lui dit-il. Elle essaya de libérer sa main, mais il ne voulut pas la lâcher.

« Je suis désolée, Jack, » s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. « Je veux… » Elle le regardait impuissante, essayant de faire passer son incertitude et sa peur. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de lui causer plus de douleur. Il ne dit rien, il la regarda simplement droit dans les yeux. « Je veux faire ceci… » Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent et sa bouche s'étira et elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. « Je ne sais pas comment… » sa voix, une fois encore, s'estompa d'incertitude.

Les yeux bruns de Jack s'emplirent de tendresse alors et il lâcha sa main. Elle la laissa tomber doucement sur sa poitrine. Sa voix était profonde et pleine d'une passion retenue quand il parla. « Etends-toi sur ton côté, en me faisant face, » lui indiqua-t-il.

« Jack, je ne- »

Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres, l'interrompant. « Fais-moi confiance, Sam. »

Elle acquiesça et fit ce qu'il demandait, s'étendant à côté de lui. Il se tourna sur son côté aussi et ils se firent face, leurs têtes côte à côte sur l'oreiller.

« Viens, » murmura-t-il et elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Il changea de position et elle posa sa tête sur son bras, frissonnant au contact délicieux alors que la chair rencontrait la chair pour la première fois. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent en de tendres baisers, leurs mains caressantes. Sam était vivement consciente de son érection poussant sur son ventre et elle eut soif de plus. Sa bouche quitta la sienne et traçait maintenant une traînée lente le long de sa gorge, ce qui bien que merveilleux, ne fit qu'augmenter son désir au plus profond d'elle.

Toujours consciente de sa blessure, elle posa avec précaution sa jambe sur sa hanche, se rapprochant encore. « Jack, » gémit-elle dans ses cheveux.

« Mmm… » vint la réponse étouffée près de ses seins, où sa bouche était occupée à placer des baisers sur sa peau douce. Elle gémit doucement quand il aspira une pointe dure dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas juste, décida-t-elle un peu hébétée, la succion brûlante de sa bouche sur son sein était la plus délicieuse des tortures, ne tirant presque rien d'autre de son esprit imbibé de plaisir. Presque… « S'il te plait, » supplia-t-elle presque, passant une main entre leurs corps emmêlés et caressant sa hampe rigide. Ce fut son tour de gémir, ses jambes s'emmêlant avec les siennes et ses hanches commençant à se balancer doucement en rythme avec ses caresses. Sam resserra sa jambe autour de lui, l'incitant à compléter leur union.

Il relâcha son sein, presque à contrecœur, sembla-t-il, et changea légèrement de position, tirant sa jambe plus haut. Son pénis frotta sur sa fente glissante, un simple prélude au plaisir plus grand qui attendait.

Ce qui suivit fut probablement l'instant le plus intime de sa vie entière. « Sam, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et ses yeux vinrent automatiquement se poser sur les siens. Sa tête était encore une fois posée sur l'oreiller et elle se força elle-même à se détendre avec lui. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens, sa main venant se poser contre son cœur alors que son pénis poussait à travers sa chair délicate avant de rechercher enfin l'entrée. Tout d'abord, le contact fut hésitant, elle prit une profonde respiration et inclina son pelvis vers lui en un doux encouragement. Sa grande main agrippa sa hanche et d'une douce poussée de ses hanches, il fut en elle.

Elle haleta doucement à cette invasion, le profond sentiment de soulagement de l'avoir enfin en elle presque irrésistible. Une expression d'égal soulagement affiché dans son regard brûlant et puis il commença à bouger. Sa main s'agrippa fermement à sa hanche et elle crocheta sa jambe solidement autour des siennes, augmentant son effet de levier. Leur position ne permettait pas la profonde pénétration dont elle avait soif, mais cela suffirait. Etant donné ce qui avait failli lui arriver, c'était plus que suffisant.

Sam découvrit rapidement cependant qu'il y avait un bénéfice supplémentaire à ses poussées peu profondes, car leur position et les mouvements lents et réguliers apportaient une stimulation inattendue. Elle cria son nom doucement quand les premiers tremblements de son orgasme croissant la traversèrent. Elle ne se détourna à aucun moment, réprimant l'envie de fermer les yeux. A la place, elle le laissa regarder, le laissa voir combien elle était brûlante pour lui. Ses yeux bruns devinrent encore plus brûlants de satisfaction et elle ne fut capable de rien d'autre que ce qu'il exigeait. Sam se soumit au pouvoir de leur amour, confiant à Jack quelque chose de plus précieux que sa vie ou son cœur – son âme.

Sa vision se troubla avec les larmes alors qu'elle criait son nom en sanglotant, frissonnant sans cesse dans ses bras, le plaisir, presque trop intense pour le supporter et survivre, enflammant ses terminaisons nerveuses jusqu'à ce que la seule réalité dans sa vie fut Jack O'Neill. Son visage était enfoui contre sa gorge et elle avait, elle ne savait comment, ses bras autour de lui s'accrochant à lui avec ses mains tremblantes quand elle entendit son gémissement grave dans son oreille. Ses hanches s'agitèrent convulsivement contre elle et elle sentit la vague brûlante de sa semence lorsque l'orgasme le saisit.

Jack s'écroula contre elle et elle se mit avec précaution sur son dos. Il se fondit contre elle, se blottissant davantage, son corps un poids bienvenu contre elle, la proximité continuelle la satisfaisant presque autant que son orgasme précédent.

Elle le tint pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son corps se détende contre le sien dans le sommeil. Caressant ses cheveux, elle laissa les larmes revenir. Les larmes pour Janet, les larmes pour Cassie, les larmes pour elle-même. Peu importait combien c'était bon de le tenir dans ses bras maintenant, la chose la plus sensée à faire était de partir avant d'être encore plus impliquée. Ses doigts se figèrent dans ses cheveux, un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot s'échappant avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Elle détestait avoir peur, effrayée de tant de choses. Ses sentiments pour lui, les conséquences possibles en faisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. La chose la plus sensée… elle soupira, non, la raison n'avait rien à voir avec cela, décida-t-elle. Elle avait toujours choisi la voie la moins dangereuse dans leur relation. Est-ce qu'elle tenait assez à lui pour se battre pour ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir ?

Dieu, elle était une telle hypocrite. Elle lui avait dit plus tôt que cela avait toujours été lui – mais apparemment ce n'était lui que quand c'était 'sans danger' pour elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle eut envie de vomir, quel que soit le courage qui l'avait amenée si loin l'avait quittée. Elle ne pouvait pas le traiter de cette façon et elle avait toujours trop peur de l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour faire quelque chose d'autre. Elle se mit à bouger, libérant lentement ses bras autour de lui quand il bougea brusquement, elle se retrouva piégée par ses yeux bien-trop-conscients.

« Tu joues à nouveau la sécurité? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire qui n'aurait pas l'air d'une excuse pathétique ou un piètre mensonge. Il méritait tellement plus que ça – tellement plus que ce qu'elle pouvait offrir. « Ceci… nous, » admit-elle, lentement, « m'effraie plus que tout ce que j'ai déjà affronté là dehors. » Il hocha la tête, ses yeux s'adoucissant un peu et cette petite acceptation apaisa quelque peu le nœud dans son ventre.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses dans la vie dont on peut avoir peur, Sam, même si on ne combat pas les Goa'uld tous les jours. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. Son expression s'adoucit, mais ses yeux étaient toujours sérieux lorsqu'il continua.

« Mais ne sois jamais effrayée de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, nous y ferons face. Cassie, Woolsey, Hammond, les Goa'uld, peu importe. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. La sincérité dans sa voix parlait plus fortement que ses mots. Elle hocha lentement la tête, acceptant la vérité.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui importe. »

Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue. « Je sais, » le rassura-t-elle, refoulant les derniers restes de doute. Et puis incitée par un souvenir lointain, elle ajouta, un calme désir dans sa voix et ses yeux. « Pas de peur ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et l'expression sur son visage lui coupa le souffle. « Seulement un amour parfait. »

Fin


End file.
